


Sex in the Air

by dee_double_u



Series: Klaine Week 2013 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fluff/Aftercare, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u





	Sex in the Air

Blaine swallowed, unpacking the black plastic bag. He had everything they needed…at least, what he saw on the internet that they needed. He hoped he’d gotten everything. He looked at the black leather restraints, nerves building up in his stomach. This was…beyond what he’d ever thought before. He saw Kurt looking at this stuff online the other night, though….  
  
Blaine walked into the bedroom, bringing the cups of coco in. “Babe, here,” he said, sitting down beside Kurt. He caught a glimpse of the screen, swallowing. “Kurt…”  
  
“….um,” Kurt said eloquently, blushing beet red. “I just…”  
  
Blaine looked over the screen, eyes widening. “Do you…I mean, did you like stuff like this?”  
  
Kurt swallowed, looking down. “Maybe? I dunno…”  
  
As the flashback ended, Blaine stripped down, laying out and waiting for Kurt to get home. He was really, really nervous-this stuff wasn’t something he was used to-but if it got Kurt excited, like he hoped it would, Blaine would be okay with it. He was lucky they’d moved to New York a few months ago-there was no way he’d find anything like this in Lima.  
  
Kurt pulled into a parking space, sighing and stretching a little. Sitting behind a desk all day had taken a toll on his shoulders and back. He climbed out of his car, locking it and unlocking the door to the building. He took the elevator up, walking over and opening the door to his and Blaine’s apartment. “Babe?” he called, looking around. “I brought dinner!”  
  
“In here,” Blaine called from the bedroom, swallowing. Here goes nothing…  
  
“I have takeou-” Kurt froze as he walked in, cock twitching at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend naked, in bed, with….”Oh,” he whispered, walking over and picking up a pair of leather restraints. “You….you got some?”  
  
Blaine nodded, biting his lip nervously. “Um, I saw you looking at them before, remember? I just thought maybe you’d like them but this is a really stupid idea I’m sorry…”  
  
“No no,” Kurt said, sitting down on the bed and kissing him deeply. “It’s okay. Just surprising, that’s all. Do you really want to do this?”  
  
Blaine swallowed, biting his lip a little and nodding. “Yeah. I want to try new things with you, and this is one of them. I want to.”  
  
Nodding, Kurt licked his lips, pressing Blaine back with a finger. “Lay back, head against the pillows.” Blaine did so, raising his arms. Kurt groaned at seeing Blaine laid out and ready, and he raised Blaine’s wrist, strapping it to the headboard. He did the same with the other, running a finger down Blaine’s chest.   
Blaine swallowed as Kurt’s fingers trailed lower, and he licked his hand, stroking Blaine’s cock slowly, teasingly. Blaine moaned, hips arching up, but that’s it-his wrists strained against the headboard, tugging but not going anywhere. That was…new, but not unpleasant. Blaine tugged again, loving the way the leather pressed into the tender skin of his wrists, keeping him bound, ready for Kurt…  
  
Kurt moved up, kissing him deeply and hotly. “Y-you look really hot like that,” he panted, stroking Blaine’s cock faster. They’d messed around with Kurt bossing him around before, and he figured now was a good time to bring that back. “You like how I have you tied up, don’t you,” Kurt cooed, biting his lip.  
  
Blaine nodded, whining softly and bucking his hips up. “Y-yes, I do.”  
  
“Good,” Kurt replied, reaching over for the lube and putting it on the bed. He took his pants off, but kept his boxer-briefs on, pulling his own cock out and stroking, lubing up and then coating two fingers. He knelt between Blaine’s legs, pressing two fingers into him slowly. He groaned as he watched Blaine open up under his hands, and Blaine’s legs opened wider. “That’s it,” Kurt said softly, moaning as he fingered Blaine deeply but slowly, crooking them up and rubbing his prostate. “I bet that feels good,” he moaned softly, watching his finger going in and out smoothly.  
  
Meanwhile, Blaine was on the bed, gasping and writhing as Kurt fingered him. “Yes,” he panted, arching up. “Please…please fuck me!”  
  
Kurt chuckled, pulling his fingers out. He lined up, brushing the tip of his cock against Blaine’s entrance before pressing in deeply on the first thrust, sinking all the way into him. “Fuck,” he breathed, thrusting in, grasping Blaine’s bound wrists. He pressed their bodies together, panting in Blaine’s ear. “You love it when I fuck you,” he said, slamming in a little harder, and moaning when Blaine cried out loudly. “Everyone sees you as the top, but we know that you’re the little bottom here, and I fuck you.”  
  
“Yes!” Blaine almost screamed, pressing down on Kurt’s cock. He panted, hips canting up, and he came with a strangled cry, eyes widening in surprise. He’d never had an orgasm without touching before, but somehow it was more satisfying, more pleasurable.   
  
“Look at you,” Kurt panted, thrusting faster into him. “Came without touching, that’s so good,” he stammered finally slamming in again and coming, crying out into his neck. “Good,” he said again, swallowing. “Do you want me to untether you?”  
  
Blaine nodded, and when Kurt untied him, he curled into Kurt’s chest, panting softly. “You…that was…we’re definitely keeping those,” Blaine said, smiling up at him. “So, what else do you want to try?”


End file.
